Pancake Day
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: Since the war, Hermione Granger has tirelessly campaigned to accustom the wizarding world to Muggle Culture, to make it easier for muggleborn witches and wizards and to end prejudice. Her latest exploit is a muggle culture week, featuring pancake day celebrations and help from one reformed Draco Malfoy. Post-war dramione.


**This started as a Dramione fanfiction for pancake day and evolved into... this. It took much longer than expected to write, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**A few notes on where I have changed canon:**

**Hermione entered into a relationship with Ron after the war but broke up with him when he repeatedly cheated on her. He later married Lavender Brown and had Rosie and Hugo.**

**Ginny and Harry named their second child Freddy Dean, not Albus Severus, because I felt Ginny should have naming rights for at least one child. **

**Astoria was supposed to marry Draco, but he refused so she married Gregory Goyle instead.**

**I made up some more magical schools because there are far too few in canon in my opinion. I also refer to a Norwegian school called '****Tradisjonell****Magisk****Skole' (sorry to anyone who speaks Norse for the abominable translation that is bound to be) despite Durmstrang being in Sweden or Norway. I decided that, due to Durmstrang's Dark Arts affiliation, after Voldemort's defeat it would be renamed and have a changed focus with less dark emphasis. You can pretend it's a different school if that seems too confusing.**

Hermione had always secretly thought that Hogwarts was pretty bad at accommodating Muggle customs. Sure, they celebrated Halloween and Christmas, and they allowed Muggleborns to wear jeans and other Muggle clothes under their robes, but there was so little Muggle culture otherwise. Celebrations like Hannukah for non-Christian Muggleborns were completely overlooked. Those who wanted to wear a hijab or turban were laughed at for their beliefs almost as much as the supremacists scorned 'Mudbloods'. Even small things, like wanting an mp3 player to be charmed to work inside the grounds, were considered ridiculous. After the war, Hermione was determined to change that.

Putting together a small team of Squibs and Muggleborns, Hermione started to campaign for more leniency for anyone who wanted to practise Muggle customs. A prayer room was added in the West wing for Muslim witches and wizards, and they were allowed to leave classes to pray. The house elves were warned about those who would be fasting for religious reasons and stopped trying to force them to eat during that time. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes added a section tot their store with Muggle electronic devices charmed to work inside Hogwarts and other magical areas, instantly becoming a huge hit. It was a radical change, and Hermione was so glad that her ideas for reform were finally being listened to.

Some purebloods and even halfbloods had a little trouble adjusting to the change, so Hermione made Muggle Studies a compulsory addition to the First and Second-year curriculum for non-Muggleborns. People were taught about religion and Muggle culture and how very different – but just as amazing – it was from magical culture. In time, clubs even appeared for activities that were purely Muggle, such as a football club that resulted in Hogwarts becoming the first magical school with a football team for every year. Beauxbatons Academy and the Tradisjonell Magisk Skole (TMS)from Norway soon joined Hogwarts and held an inter-school football tournament every year except when the International Wizarding Tournament was being held (a variation on the Triwizard Tournament that now included many more Wizarding schools around the world).

Despite all of these changes, Hermione knew that it would be a long time before all the prejudice against Muggles went away. For this reason, she had decided to hold a 'Muggle Culture Week' at Hogwarts for fourth years and above, inviting along anyone from those years who wanted to come from the other European magical schools. The idea gained a huge amount of popularity, and before she really knew what was happening Hermione found herself in charge of over two thousand young witches and wizards who wanted to learn about Muggles. It was daunting, but at the age of 34, Hermione was a very capable witch who hoped she was well up to the task.

Still, all her careful planning was put to the test when she found out who would be helping her run the event.

Since the war, many people's attitudes had changed and many of Hermione's old 'enemies' had changed side and proven themselves to be intelligent and helpful people. Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who had very much been on Voldemort's side, had been one of the first, and he now taught Arithmancy at Hogwarts and was one of the most loved professors. Pansy Parkinson, who Hermione had been very suspicious of, had followed suit, and Hermione had come to realise just how similar the witch was to Ginny. Ginny and Pansy were now fast friends, and Pansy had volunteered to help Hermione with organisation, despite her lack of Muggle knowledge.

But the real challenge was going to be Draco Malfoy.

Draco had served six months of community service after the war had ended, before vanishing for three years without any trace. When he reappeared, he proceeded to repair the reputation surrounding the Malfoy name and volunteer his services in helping anyone who needed it. His work had brought him into close contact with Harry, who had become an Auror, and to Hermione's amazement Malfoy had enrolled in Auror Training and passed with flying colours.

There was no doubt that Malfoy had changed and was no longer the bigoted prat he had been at Hogwarts. He also had much more knowledge about Muggles than many of his pureblood peers, making Hermione wonder if he had lived among them during his self-imposed exile. However, he was still rather blunt and opinionated, and his ideas on how to organise things often radically differed from Hermione's. He had been assigned to the Muggle Culture Week project by Minister Kingsley, who felt it would be a valuable education opportunity on both sides. While that was probably the case, Hermione still wasn't looking forward to working for him. She no longer disliked Draco, but he would make her life a billion times more difficult.

"Let me get this right Granger – you want to train an entire team of one hundred house-elves to make a dish called _pancakes _in one day, just to demonstrate a Muggle celebration?"

Hermione huffed, running her hands through her hair.

"It's tradition, Malfoy. On Shrove Tuesday every year, which is tomorrow, Muggles make pancakes to use up certain ingredients to prepare for forty days of fasting. That won't be expected by anyone here, but I thought it would be a nice touch seeing as we're hosting a culture week. Really immerse them in the experience."

"You do realise that the house elves will get very offended if you try and change their menu?"

"Oh yes, because you'd know so much about the feelings of house elves." Hermione snapped.

Draco raised steely eyes to meet her own. "Granger, I grew up in a manor full of house elves. I know my father treated them badly, but I am not my father, and so yes, I am knowledgeable about house elves. I know that they plan their meals weeks in advance and hate last minute changes. It might be better to do this at another time."

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "No! It's a seasonal tradition like Christmas, it can't be held at another time. We can make the elves understand. Or you can, if you're so good at talking to them."

"Give them a day off."

The suggestion threw Hermione. "What?"

Draco stood up from the armchair he was sat in, pacing around the room. "Your house elf laws give the elves one day off a fortnight. They'll accept that far more readily than a complete change in menu. We can make these... _pancakes _ourselves. I'm sure most of the Muggleborns in your little team know how to make them, if it's such a tradition."

Hermione had to admit, it was actually quite a good suggestion.

"Fine. But you'll need to help to – pancakes for two thousand people is going to take forever. We have magic, but it'll have to be all hands on deck."

Draco shrugged, not seeming fussed. "You'll have to show me a recipe, but cooking doesn't bother me, Granger. I quite enjoy it."

Without waiting for her reply, Draco left the room, his wand twirling in his hand. It took Hermione a few moments to register that she had just signed up to teach Draco Malfoy to make pancakes.

What on Earth was the world coming to?

/

The next day, Hermione was awake stupidly early to deal with some issue regarding a couple of Italian witches from the Felice Academy and a pack of Muggle playing cards. Once she had reassured them that no, they wouldn't normally beat the user around the head (she needed to have a word with George), she found herself at a loose end, with an hour to spare before she introduced fifty sixth-years to the wonders of the Muggle toaster.

Being Hermione, it only took a couple of minutes before he found herself at a familiar looking place – the library. The entire library had been refurbished and restocked after the war, with a bright new section for Muggle literature and science. With a small smile, she pulled out a copy of _Dracula _and began to read, smiling at how familiar Stoker's character was to an actual vampire. Research had confirmed that he was Muggle through and through, but Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he had met a true vampire at some point.

However, she only had a few minutes of peace before someone cleared their throat and Hermione found herself looking up at a nervous, unfamiliar girl.

"Yes? Are you OK?"

The girl nodded, before holding out a magazine article.

Hermione bit back a sigh. Immediately after the war, everyone had been clamouring for her photo of autograph, but things had cooled off as the years passed. Still, she was something of a celebrity, especially with her constant campaigns for equality and an end to prejudice. It wasn't unusual for a fan to approach her and ask her to sign something.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked, forcing a friendly smile onto her face and pulling out a self-inking quill.

"Melice." The girl replied, her hands almost shaking. "Do you know if I could find Harry Potter or Ron Weasley for an autograph too?"

Hermione bit back a derisive comment about how Ron did not deserve to be giving out autographs. Not after how he had used his 'fame'.

"Harry is one of the Aurors arranging security for Muggle Culture Week, so if you ask one of the other Aurors you should be able to find him. Ronald is no longer permitted in the grounds of Hogwarts."

The girl looked a little put out by that, but happily accepted the autographed magazine from Hermione before scampering off. Hermione let out a sigh. Dealing with fans was flattering, but exceptionally draining. And she didn't need to be reminded of Ron on a day like this.

Hermione reimmersed herself in her book, only roused when her wand vibrated to inform her that she was needed for her class in five minutes. Putting the book back and nodding at the new librarian, Astoria Greengrass-Goyle, she set off with all thoughts of the past out of her head.

The morning went quickly, and Hermione soon found herself finishing a class on Yoga with a group of sixth and seventh year girls. Her muscles ached, and she was uncomfortably reminded that she wasn't as young as she used to be. Thirty four wasn't old, but she was a lot less flexible than the sprightly sixteen to eighteen year olds she was teaching.

Making her way towards the Great Hall, she found herself being intercepted by a confused looking Draco Malfoy.

"Granger. You still need to educate me in pancake making to avoid burning down the kitchens this evening."

Hermione nodded, only half paying attention. "Right. I have classes until half three, then I'm helping umpire a lacrosse game from four until five. I can teach you after that if you meet me in the kitchens."

"You think we'll have enough time?"

"It's not different from potion making, you'll survive." Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, glancing around with a smile at all the witches and wizards dressed in Muggle clothes tucking into fish and chips. "What are you actually doing this afternoon?"

"I'm an Auror, I'm on protection detail. I think that involves making sure those horses Hagrid got for the occasion don't come into contact with the Hippogriffs, but it keeps me busy. Hagrid's an idiot for putting them in paddocks so close to each other."

"He's not an idiot." Hermione protested, but Draco gave her a despairing glance.

"Granger, I'm not saying that because I dislike him, I'm saying it because of the twelve fights Corner had to break up this morning. A third year girl is in the hospital wing because she went to stroke a horse and forgot to bow to the nearby hippogriff. Hippogriff attacks fucking hurt."

Hermione had to concede that he had a point, and remained silent until she reached the top table and could start in on her fish and chips.

Harry was already sat waiting for her, and he smiled as she sat down.

"Any trouble?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's going fantastically. I was talking to an Irish fifth-year who-"

Hermione launched into a long discussion which Harry nodded along with.

"That's great. It's nice to see everyone so on board with the idea. So much has changed since our day."

Hermione laughed. "You make us sound so old."

Harry shrugged. "I have three kids, one of whom starts Hogwarts in a couple of years. I don't know about you, but I feel pretty old."

"How is James?" Hermione asked, glad for the opportunity. She saw Harry and Ginny's family less often than she would like.

"Troublesome as always. Him and Freddy are always playing pranks on Lily. It's worse whenever Rosie comes round, because she's as fond of pranks as the boys are. Comes with growing up around a joke shop I suppose."

Hermione tried to steer the conversation away from Ron's kid.

"Is Ginny still planning on going back into Quidditch when Lily goes to school?"

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Did I not tell you? We're arranged with Ron and Lavender that when James goes, Albus and Lily can stay at theirs during the day with Rosie and Hugo so Ginny can start flying again. The Harpies have agreed to take her back, just as a reserve, when she wants to return."

"You really want Ron looking after your kids?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, he's changed. Since Rosie and Hugo he's grown up, taken some more responsibility."

"No." Hermione cut him off. "I'm friends with Parvati, she tells me that he's still sleeping around, and Lavender's really cut up about it. Apparently it's quite hard to keep everything from the children now. I'm glad I got out of that mess when I had the chance and I'm not going back in. Not until I have proof."

Harry didn't press the issue, and Hermione returned to her lunch, glancing around the table as she did so. She caught the eye of Neville who seemed to be having an in-depth conversation with Draco. That had been one of the most unexpected friendships, but then everyone had changed in the years following the war, and it was nice to see someone like Neville branching out and making friends. Hermione exchanged a small smile, before nodding at Draco when he looked up to see who Neville was smiling at.

The afternoon brought more complications than the morning, but nothing that couldn't be dealt with. One boy almost burnt his hand off when he tried to charm a pair of hair straighteners and a pet toad became violently ill after ingesting nail polish, but otherwise Hermione's classes were a success. The lacrosse game was much more violent than she had been expecting, but most people seemed to enjoy it, even suggesting a crossover with Quidditch – lacrosse on broomsticks. It was a nice idea, and Hermione nominated four Hogwarts seventh years to put together house teams and try it. There were surprisingly few Wizarding sports, the introduction of one more couldn't be a bad idea.

Hermione almost forgot about her appointment with Draco until she literally ran into him, going sprawling forward and ending up lying across his chest.

"Oof! Oh, I'm so sorry Malfoy!" Hermione scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off, offering a hand so Malfoy could stand up too.

"It's fine." Draco dismissed it with a wave. "Now, I believe your teaching me to make a type of Muggle cake?"

"It's not exactly a cake-"

A discussion on the history and composition of pancakes followed, Draco interjecting surprisingly insightful comments and even comparing the dish to a Wizarding meal called 'Von', which had historically been eaten before a wizard's duel to bring good luck. Hermione was fascinated, and it made a nice change from the silence her friends provided whenever she started going full 'geek mode' on them.

The entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens was no longer behind a painting of fruit, as too many people had worked out where it was. Instead, it was concealed behind a perfectly ordinary stretch of wall beside a silver cauldron – tapping the wall thrice revealed a passageway directly to the kitchens. Hermione was certain that some pupils could still find their way, but she had decided against pointing that out to the staff. Parties in Gryffindor had always been generally enjoyed, while not necessarily by her, and she wouldn't begrudge the latest pupils that fun.

The kitchens were empty, all the house elves visiting family or friends, but various pots and pans were still magically bubbling away. Hermione made her way to an empty stove and gestured for Draco to follow her.

"If you can find a large bowl and some eggs, I'll get everything else and we can make the batter."

Draco accio'd what he had been asked for without a word, in an impressive display of non-verbal wandless magic. Not to be outdone, Hermione followed suit before flicking her wrist so a recipe hung in the air in shining letters.

"It's quite simple really. Just follow the recipe and I'll tell you if you go wrong."

"Unlikely." Draco commented, and Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The war had tamed his ego, but not by much.

She got to gloat when his charm on the whisk was a bit too enthusiastic and sent flour all around the kitchen. The sight of flour all over his hair and robes sent her into fits of giggles.

"Gently, Malfoy!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, flicking some flour at Hermione before continuing.

Hermione gasped as the flour coated her dress, instantly vying for revenge. With a quick charm to make herself clean, she transfigured his robes into a traditional Scottish kilt.

The sight of Malfoy in a kilt was as hilarious as she had expected, and she dissolved into laughter again, although this time Malfoy seemed to see the humour.

"Well played, Granger." He complimented her, before wordlessly transfiguring her dress into a ridiculous ballerina costume.

Pancake making forgotten, it quickly descended into a spell war, the pair of them transfiguring each other to look more and more ridiculous each time. Draco's mouth became a fuck beak and Hermione's ears became teacups. Draco's shoes became hooves and Hermione's hair band became a python (she screamed at that, to Malfoy's obvious amusement).

Soon enough, they were both doubled over laughing, Hermione feeling lighter than she had in months. She had missed this sort of juvenile fun – back at Hogwarts it had been Ron and Harry who made her lighten up, and she saw little of Harry these days because they were so busy. It had been ages since she had been able to feel like this.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Draco's twinkling eyes.

"Truce?" He asked simply.

"Truce." She agreed. "Thank you, Draco."

His eyes flickered, before an expression of shock filled his face. It quickly cleared to be replaced with what looked like happiness.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

Until then, Hermione hadn't noticed that she had used his first name. But at the sound of her own name falling freely from his lips, she was glad she had. It felt like they had moved past some kind of barrier, and if fun like this more often was the result, then Hermione didn't regret it at all.

Draco was a natural at pancake making, aside from a couple of minor mishaps, and Hermione found herself tucking into one of the nicest maple syrup pancakes she had ever had.

"Mmm," She gushed, "This is delicious!"

"It's not actually that bad." Draco agreed, chewing his own pancake. His eyes flickered to Hermione's cheek and paused. "You have some syrup..."

Hermione moved her hand to her cheek. "Where?"

Slowly, Draco leant forward moving one hand to Hermione's face. Very gently, he brushed it along her cheekbone and down to her lips, moving one finger to capture the bead of syrup. He withdrew his hand, before popping the finger into his mouth, sucking the syrup off and never once taking his eyes off Hermione.

She blamed it on the fact that she was a single thirty four year old woman who hadn't been laid in too long. The fact remained that, before her brain had really registered the repercussions, she was kissing Draco Malfoy.

He tasted like syrup and warmth, his lips soft and comforting against her own. His hands moved to cup her face and his fingers stroked the soft skin with feather-light touches, making her sigh and open her mouth to him. The entrance of his tongue was almost hesitant, as though he was asking permission, but she moved her own hands to his waist to show she wanted it and he surged forward in a way that was both passionate and heavenly.

They were forced to pull apart to breathe, and Hermione wondered why no-one had invented a spell to render breathing unnecessary when kissing. It would be a fantastically popular addition – perhaps she should look into it herself. When she had time.

Draco was looking at her with a mixture of happiness and wariness, and Hermione planted a quick kiss in his cheek in reassurance. She had no idea what had just happened, and she certainly hadn't been that spontaneous in years. But, for some insane reason, she didn't regret it. True, Malfoy drove her up the wall with his bluntness and ego, but he had changed since the war, and they got on surprisingly well when she accepted his nature. Hermione didn't know what this was, if it was anything, but she wouldn't mind pursuing it.

As if he was using legilimency, Draco spoke up.

"I don't suppose you would want to come to dinner with me this weekend? After you've finished here?"

Hermione's face broke into a beaming smile. "I'd love to."

"I can't promise you a relationship." Draco had pulled back a little, setting his boundaries. "I work odd hours and I'm often out of the country, and your work schedule isn't much more flexible. But I'm happy to try... something. If you want to."

Hermione was unfazed. "Draco, I haven't had a real, proper relationship in ten years. This suits me. I can ease into it. Now, everyone else will be down to help make pancakes soon, so we should probably get started."

A few people wondered about the glances exchanged between Draco and Hermione throughout the night, but everyone dismissed them, disbelieving that the two could ever be compatible. They were, however, impressed with the positive reaction everyone gave the pancakes.

That reaction, though, was nothing compared to the utter shock that spread through the school when photos of Hermione and Draco kissing emerged in the Daily Prophet next Monday.

**Feedback is always very welcome!**


End file.
